That's What I'm Here For
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: Sora's not feeling so well one day, so Tai decides that it's his job to make her feel better. How? Pretty much just bugging her, of course! But apparently, good things come to those who are sick. [Fluffish Taiora]


Ok, So I got a lot of reviews saying that this was hard to read because of the spacing problem. But I fixed it and now it's back, better than ever. Anyway, this is a lil' Taiora fluff to brighten your day! (or night, whichever). Anywayz, hope u enjoy it! And review if you haven't already, so I know what I can do better next time. Anyway, That's all so I'll shut up and get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: If you must know, read one of my other stories for the disclaimer. I'm too lazy to type it out now.  
  
That's What I'm Here For.  
  
It was a nice spring day in Odaiba. (Sound familiar to anyone?) But inside the apartment of Sora Takenouchi, things weren't as nice. Cough, Cough.  
  
"Mom, Mom where are you?" Sora called for her mother as she continued to cough. 'Where in the heck is she?' the red head thought as she laid back on her bed.  
  
"Sora? What's going on?" Ms. Takenouchi asked as she appeared in the doorframe.  
  
"Mom, I don't feel so good." Sora said in between coughs. Her mother came into the room and looked over her daughter.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, Hon?" she asked Sora as she sat by the bed. Sora just sighed. "I have a stomachache, a headache, and my throat hurts really bad." Sora listed off to her. Ms. Takenouchi felt her forehead, only to find she was burning up.  
  
"Well, you do have a fever, and what looks like the flu. You're going to have to stay home." Sora sat straight up.  
  
"Stay home? But mom, I told Tai that I'd practice with him after school for the soccer tournament next week." Sora cried. She started to cough again.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but you're too sick to go anywhere. And I have to go to work right now. Think you'll be okay by yourself until about five?" her mother asked as she started to walk out the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I guess." Sora answered before lying back down. "That's good. Get plenty of rest and if you need anything, Mrs. Kamiya is next door."  
  
"Ok, bye" Sora responded. 'Great. Now what am I suppose to do all day?' She thought right before she fell asleep.  
  
(Ok, I'm gonna skip what happened at school to get to the Taiora part of the fic. It's now 3 in the afternoon. Tai just got home from school.)  
  
Tai walked into his apartment later that day.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" he called out.  
  
"In here Tai." His mom answered. He made his way to the kitchen to find his mom starting to make dinner and Kari doing her homework.  
  
"Hi." Tai greeted them before sitting at the table with Kari.  
  
"How was your day Tai?" his mom asked as she kept working.  
  
"It was okay, I guess." Tai started to say.  
  
"Weren't you suppose to do something with Sora after school today?" Kari asked him.  
  
"Yeah I was, but she wasn't in school. Mom, do you know why?" Tai focused his attention on his mom.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. She was sick with the flu and had to stay home today." She answered.  
  
"Oh. Poor kid." Tai said, somewhat absentmindedly.  
  
"What do you mean 'Poor Kid'? She's the same age as you!" Kari stated, bringing Tai back to reality.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I guess I'm just used to talking about you being sick." Tai laughed. 'Yeah right. He just likes her too much to say otherwise.' Kari thought to herself as she worked on her homework. Tai stared off into space until an idea came to him.  
  
"Mom, can I go to Sora's? Just for a while to see how's she's doing." Tai asked, already half way out the door. "I suppose so, just be back by dinner." She yelled out the door as Tai ran out it.  
  
Meanwhile at the Takenouchi apartment Sora was walking out of the bathroom, slowly but enough to make her dizzy. 'I will be so glad when I'm not sick. I have a hell of a time trying to get out of bed, only to lose half of my guts, and now I'm about to fall over!' She started to walk to her room when the doorbell rang. Cussing at it, she went to answer it. She opened the door to find Tai on the other side of it.  
  
"Hey Tai. What's up?" Sora asked him, while trying to stay balanced.  
  
"Not much. But don't you think you should be in bed Ms. I'm-too-good-to- practice-with-Tai-so-I'll-pretend-I'm-sick?" Tai said, smiling to show her he was teasing.  
  
"Oh shut up. You have no idea how crappy this day has been." She pretended to be mad.  
  
"Enlighten me." Tai told her, not sure what to expect. Sora sighed as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ok, so for like two hours, I'm coughing my head off. Then stuff starts coming up when I cough, so I'm going back and forth between my room, the bathroom, and now the door." Tai just stared at her. She laughed and said,  
  
"Did I enlighten you enough?"  
  
"Yeah. But you probably should go back to bed and lay down for a while." He said as he started to walk to her room. Sora tried to follow but collapsed in the process. At least Tai caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa are you okay?" He said, half worried about her, half laughing at her. "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. No big deal." She said as she tried getting up.  
  
"Obviously, you're in no condition to walk." Tai commented as he helped her up.  
  
"So?" She asked, not sure where he was going with it. "So, I'm just gonna have to carry you to your room." He said, lifting her into his arms.  
  
"No, Tai that's ok I." she tried protesting but soon found she was too tired to fight with him. 'I'll just let him do this for once. Actually, it's not so bad. I'm surprised he's so strong, considering you can't use your arms in soccer. This is actually sort of comfortable. Wonder if he likes it as much as I do?' Her eyelids started to droop, but were snapped open by the sound of Tai's voice.  
  
"Hey, don't go to sleep yet! At least wait until we get to your room." He said, laughing a bit. 'Then you can fall asleep on me. I wouldn't mind at all. Sora Takenouchi, I love you with all my heart. But I just can't tell you for reason. I guess I'm sick too. With chickenitis and love.' They entered Sora's room and Tai set her gently on the bed. She got under the covers and curled up into a ball. Tai sat beside her. He put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty hot. " he said. Sora started laughing at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Tai but that's not exactly what I want to hear from you!" She said in between giggles. Tai was confused and thought about what he just said. Then it hit him.  
  
"No, That's not what I meant! What I meant was that you look pretty hot. Err, no, that's not right either. I mean that you resemble a hot person. No that's not it either!" Tai started blushing while Sora kept laughing at his attempts to fix what he said. 'Man I must sound like a complete and total idiot! Although she is pretty hot, but.no! Tai don't even go there. Give up Kamiya, she could never like you anyway, so don't sweat it.'  
  
Sora kept laughing at him. 'Man, he sounds like a total idiot, but an extremely cute one. Err, Sora! Stop thinking like that, he's you're best friend for crying out loud! Although that's exactly what I want to hear from him.Oh good grief, I'm starting to sound like Mimi! I guess I'll save him a little embarrassment and help him out.'  
  
"So what you're saying is that my head feels really hot?" Sora said, finally calming down.  
  
"Yeah that!" Tai said, relieved that she got it. 'Although she is pretty hot. Stop that!' he told himself. 'But you love her. Why prevent thoughts like those?' another voice in his head said. 'Because she doesn't feel the same way and she's my best friend that's why.' He told that voice. (Well, he didn't tell the voice but it's weird to say he thought to the voice.) 'Yeah, but right now, she feels sick. This is your opportunity to tell her how you feel.' Tai kept fighting with the voice in his head until he realized that Sora was asleep. 'Great, you blew it Kamiya.' He thought bitterly. He started to get up from the bed when something pulled on his arm. He looked down to see Sora had a grab on him, with pleading eyes.  
  
"Tai, don't go anywhere. Please? I mean just until my Mom gets home which is like in another hour, but I mean you don't have to." her voice just kind of trailed off so she was babbling. 'Great. Now I sound like the idiot. Way to go, Sora.' She looked up only to see Tai smiling at her, with the smile he gave Kari or someone very close to him.  
  
"Sora, shut up and lay down. Save your energy, I'm not going anywhere. I was just gonna get some water. My mom told me that when a person is sick, it's best to keep them hydrated with water. Or something like that. Trust me, I'm not going far." Tai smiled kindly at her. She was relieved that he wasn't going far, but now he probably thought she was desperate. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! He must think I'm a total Baka.' She thought as she laid back.  
  
'Man, how stupid am I? She must think I'm a total Baka.' He thought as he walked back to her room. He saw that her eyes were closed again. 'Perfect. Even better for a kiss.No!' Sora heard Tai walk back in and felt something very cold on her forehead.  
  
"Tai, what did you put on my head?" She asked him, half asleep.  
  
"It's just an icepack to cool you off." Tai answered simply before sitting on the bed again.  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I mean, I don't think you could do it yourself."  
  
"Yeah." They were silent for a long time. Tai thought she had fallen asleep, so he started playing with her hair. ' She's so beautiful, and I'm so chicken. Why not just tell her now?' his thoughts were soon interrupted with questions.  
  
"Tai, why are you here?" the teenage girl asked him and he instantly let go of her hair.  
  
"You don't have to stop playing with my hair. I'm ok with it." She told him. He said nothing but continued to play with it. 'Now what do I say?' he thought.  
  
"Well? Why are you here?" Sora asked again.  
  
"What, you don't want me here?" Tai asked her, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"No of course not! I love the fact that you're here, I just thought you would have something better to do is all." Sora replied. 'I'd go crazy if you weren't here. Or if you weren't there for the past 14 years.' She cringed at the thought of being without him.  
  
"Well, I didn't" he said simply. He was now braiding her hair.  
  
"Oh. That's ok. I love having people around when I'm sick." She told him.  
  
"I love you even more." He whispered softly.  
  
"What?" she said, turning to face him. 'Did he say what I think he said? Is this for real?'  
  
"I said I love you even more. If you have a problem with that, than I'm okay with it." He said. 'I can't believe I'm even saying this! Oh well, I don't have the crest of courage for nothing, right? Besides, I can't turn back now.' They were silent for a while until Sora finally spoke.  
  
"How long?" she asked him gently so not to hurt him. "I don't know, since we were twelve I guess." (Think Digiworld people!)  
  
"Tai that was two, almost three years ago." Sora said, still in awe about what he was saying.  
  
"I know. I don't know why even, but I'm just in love with you. I know you probably don't even come close to feeling the same way, but I thought you should at least know." He said.  
  
"And you say you're my best friend, that you know everything about me huh?" She laughed, almost ready to burst with happiness.  
  
"Huh? Sora what are you talking about?" Tai asked, trying to figure it out.  
  
"You don't know everything about me Taichi Kamiya, you just think you do."  
  
"Say what? Tell me what the heck you're talking about please?" Tai begged her. Sora sat up and just smiled at him. 'At least I know he feels the same now.'  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too." Tai fell off the bed with that last statement.  
  
"What?" Tai asked as he got off the floor.  
  
"I love you too. Ever since last summer, in fact. I just never thought you liked me anymore than a best friend. But now we both know the truth, right?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Right." He nodded his head. 'YES, YES,YES! She likes me! SCORE! She really likes me!' Sora just looked at him with an unreadable look on her face.  
  
"What?" Tai asked her finally. "I think this is the part of the story that we're suppose to have our first kiss." She hinted him. He got the hint.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind getting sick, but maybe we should wait until you don't feel so bad, you know?" Tai suggested, a little disappointed. But Tai didn't get further than that as Sora leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better all of a sudden." She replied.  
  
"Well, in that case." They leaned towards eachother and locked lips, sharing their first kiss.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah Sora?"  
  
"Thanks for everything today."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Forever and always."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't a total fluff like I said, but you have to admit the ending was pretty fluffy. Not bad for my first Taiora, but that's only my opinion. So you can click on the pretty blue box now and tell me what you think. And if you do, you get three wishes! Ok, so maybe not that, but you will get more fics. Hope ya enjoyed it! Ixi_Vulpix  
  
|B| |o| |t| |t| |o| |m| |o| |f| |F| |o| |r| |m| |1| 


End file.
